The reason is you
by Lacie Neko Baskerville
Summary: Eiri ha roto el corazón de Shuichi. Ha pasado un año, Shuichi se ha ido de su lado y volverá...pero no es más el mismo, lo único que Eiri sabe es que ha madurado, es más hermoso y que ahora es conocido también por jugar con las mujeres. ¿Que harás, Eiri?
1. La melancolía de Eiri

**The Reason is you**

**El dolor de Uesugi Eiri**

Escondido. Sí, así he estado por más de seis años después de perder a Yuki. Con estas manos las cuales estuvieron manchadas de sangre…ahora soy capaz de escribir novelas románticas que inspiran a la gente y las vuelve sumamente susceptibles a ese demonio llamado amor. Para mí ese sentimiento sin límites es un enorme demonio, indomable, sin frenos, tentativo. Así lo siento desde que te conocí, Shindou Shuichi. Has cambiado mi ser transformándome en un bastardo que depende de tus caricias, que indirectamente con palabras duras y crueles quiere obligarte a luchar por atención y besos desenfrenados. Nunca he sido capaz de admitir tantas cosas con respecto a ti, como aceptar aquel pequeño temblor en mis ojos y corazón al verte por primera vez. 'Hermoso' me dije a mí mismo, tus ojos, tu expresión al decirte que carecías de talento, tu frustración y tu persecución hacia mi persona cada vez que podías. Te amo, Shuichi, quizás sea por el poder de la gravedad que nos ha juntado todas las veces que ha podido. Te amo…pero ya no podré decirlo más. Te has marchado de mi lado y yo me encerré en mi oscuridad nuevamente como un completo imbécil, herido y abandonado. Pero… ¿por qué culparte? Estabas en todo tu derecho, ya estabas cansado de mi crueldad y la insatisfacción que sentía hacia mí mismo. ¿La razón? La razón eras tú, eres tú y serás tú para toda mi eternidad. El maldito miedo me transformó en un completo estúpido, tenía pavor al quererte, pero el que mi amor por ti estuviese creciendo sin control por cada minuto que pasaba, era algo que me aterraba…El gran Yuki Eiri era un completo fracasado dominado por el amor. Aún puedo recordar tus palabras, tu rostro bañado en lágrimas, esas hermosas perlas opacadas por el dolor que sentías hacia mis palabras.

'Lárgate. Estoy ocupado' dije sin más, sin poner otro motivo más convincente.

'Pero hoy es mi cumpleaños…Pensé que podríamos salir a caminar por ahí… ¿No te parece buena idea?'

'¿Te parece que tengo ánimos? Vete de mi vista y pásalo con otro sujeto si eso es lo que deseas…'

Tu rostro comenzó a bañarse con pequeñas gotas saladas.

'Tienes razón. Quizás Sakuma-san pueda complacerme mejor que tú' claramente me sobresalté con su respuesta.

Y lo peor fue…que estallé en furia.

'Claro. Puedes ir donde él y abrirle las piernas como lo haces conmigo. Porque después de todo pareces una prostituta barata.'

Ahora si que había llegado hasta lo más hondo. No me hacía falta ver tu rostro demacrado y con grandes ataques de dolor, tus ojos opacos se habían despertado por el odio que sentías hacia mí por todas las porquerías que habían salido de mis labios. Ese maldito conejo loco y demente se la pasaba pretendiéndote aún en frente mío y encima venías y me decías que él podía complacerte mejor que yo. Eso despertó a plenitud mis celos enfermizos. Me hizo recordar cuando te besó y le importó un bledo el que yo los haya visto en pleno acto. Claro que tú te habías disculpado, pero él…estaba orgulloso de sus actos. No sentía mis músculos, es como si me hubiese quedado congelado en aquella escena, tan solo viéndote llorar lastimeramente frente a mí y yo sin poder hacer nada. Pero luego…tus últimas palabras fueron las que me despertaron de mi estúpido letargo.

'Como quieras, Eiri' Era la primera vez que me llamabas por mi nombre. 'Quédate con tu asquerosa vida, pero la vivirás sin mí porque yo no pienso volver a esta casa nunca más…'

Recuerdo que solo te llevaste tu mochila con la que ibas a trabajar día a día. Saliste de ahí sin siquiera esperar a que yo reaccionara como se debía y fuera detrás de ti para evitar que te fueras. Te fuiste, me abandonaste, y no tienes ni una pizca de culpa. Recuerdo de aquel mismo día te mudaste completamente. Me enteré que te irías de gira por un año y que posiblemente te quedarías a vivir en Inglaterra…y nunca más regresarías a Japón. Ni siquiera fui a detenerte por más ganas que tenía. Mi cuerpo parecía no responderme ante nada. Y así estuve casi todo un año…vacío, aún más cuando me enteré de que te habías ganado fama por liarte con varias mujeres, sí, aún lejos de ti siempre me mantenía informado sobre los pasos que dabas.

Después de aquel año, tú habías cambiado. Tanto tu apariencia como tu alma, no parecían ser las mismas. Además no era muy difícil saber de ti, ya que la prensa japonesa estaba más detrás de ti que de mí después de que, oficialmente, les dijeras que 'La Pareja de Oro de Japón' se había separado 'por mutuo acuerdo'. Aún una sonrisa triste sale de mis labios al recordarlo. Verte después de un año fue todo un acontecimiento para mí. Darías un concierto junto al fenómeno de Sakuma, y Touma decidió llevarme a verte al menos desde la lejanía. Y ahí estabas nuevamente, aunque a distancia de mí, creí que cantándole a tu público con esa picardía que siempre te ha caracterizado. Pero esta vez lucías serio, melancólico. Realmente te veías bien. Nunca pensé que un piercing en la nariz y un pequeño arete en la oreja izquierda se te vieran tan bien, tu cabello…lo dejaste crecer y se te daba realmente bien. Te veías tan elegante, hermoso diría yo. Suspiro. Que ironía, comúnmente eras tú quien se la pasaba admirándome, el mundo claramente da vueltas. Saliste del escenario y rápidamente fuiste rodeado de muchas chicas con actitud desenfrenada por intentar tocar aunque fuese un cabello tuyo. Lo vi. Sonreías con presunción, sin intimidaciones, cínicamente. No firmaste ningún autógrafo, simplemente les sonreías sensualmente a todas esas chicas y hasta chicos que te miraban embobados esperando algo de ti. Nos encontramos frente a frente. Tú, con aquellos lentes de sol negros, te detuviste al verme. A tu lado estaban Fujisaki y Hiroshi, mirándome y mirándote a ti después. Te preguntaron qué era lo que pasaba. Te quitaste los lentes y me miraste con esos hermosos orbes amatistas que tanto me embrujan, me observabas con frialdad, frívolamente. Quizás me ilusioné un poco, pero toda pequeña esperanza se desvaneció al oír lo que dijiste después.

'No es nada. Creí ver a alguien conocido, pero me equivoqué' dijiste al mismo tiempo que, aún con esa mirada seria, te colocaste nuevamente los lentes y caminaste con ellos a un costado de mí, ignorándome por completo. Y yo permanecí allí, en el mismo lugar, inmutado, desconcertado, sorprendido muy a mis adentros. La gente pasaba y corría tras él, mientras yo dejaba que sus empujones me dejaran llevar. Mi corazón estaba herido, por fin podía sentir el dolor de un rechazo, de una crueldad, tal y como Shuichi la sufría conmigo. Touma quiso consolarme, pero fue imposible. Apenas recuperé la conciencia, salí caminando lastimeramente de ahí, sin importarme nada más que llegar a casa, si es que aún podía llamarla así desde que estoy solo. Sí, solo. Abrí la puerta de la entrada con lentitud y encendí las luces de la sala. Fue entonces que me di cuenta de que la luz de mi habitación estaba encendida. Entré y la visión que tenía frente a mí me dejó totalmente consternado. Allí estabas tú, sentado en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas, con el serio semblante que estrenaste al salir del escenario y con los brazos cruzados, como si estuvieses dispuesto a hablar conmigo.

'¿Cuándo se te quitará la costumbre de dejar la luz encendida de la habitación? Vaya hombre más descuidado' Suspiraste.

'¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?' Intenté ser cortante, a lo que sonreíste con frivolidad. Al parecer, tu ternura se había esfumado.

Volviste a sonreír con malicia 'Imagino que piensas que volveré contigo arrepentido de haberme ido. Sigues siendo un imbécil' No podía creer que esas fueran tus palabras. Luego me miraste con un enojo controlado 'No quiero volver a verte cerca de mí. El solo sentir tu presencia me repugna, ya no quiero tener que recordar mi desastroso pasado a tu lado, ¿entiendes?'

'¿Viniste solo para eso?' Pregunté. Te pusiste de pie y te acercaste a mí. Sin duda, aunque cambies de actitud, sigues siendo hermoso para mí.

'No, también vine para dejarte algo en claro. Es con respecto a lo que dijiste de mí antes de que me fuera el año pasado de tu casa.' Acercaste tus labios a mi oído izquierdo. 'No he tenido la oportunidad de abrirle las piernas a nadie, pero créeme que el número de chicas que lo han hecho por mí, son muchas más de las que tú has gozado en tu perra vida' Sobraba decir que estaba espantado. Sonreías nuevamente con cinismo.

'¿En qué clase de persona te has convertido?'

Estiraste los brazos y sonreíste ampliamente.

'Este es el nuevo Shuichi que tú mismo ha creado. ¿Sabes? A este nuevo Shuichi se le han abierto muchas puertas, muchas más de las que te imaginas. Las mujeres mueren por mí, me gusta mucho gozar con ellas, no me siento presionado por nada, no dependo del amor ni de las sobras de Yuki Eiri, soy un hombre completamente libre y sin ataduras. Es absurdo que no me haya dado cuenta de todo esto antes. De haberlo sabido, habría dejado esta casa antes.'

'Entonces, si tú eres libre ahora. ¿Por qué has venido hacia aquí? Se supone que ya nada te ata a estar conmigo'

'Vengo a mostrarte que mi vida es maravillosa sin ti. Adiós Eiri.'

Sacaste tus lentes y nuevamente te los pusiste al salir. Pero no podía dejar que te fueras así nada más.

'Shuichi' Te hablé y detuviste tu marcha, sin mirarme. 'Sé que no soy perfecto, no quise hacer eso. Sé que te hice llorar. Antes de que te vayas, quiero que sepas que gracias a ti he encontrado la razón que tengo para seguir adelante…'

'¿Ah si? Que bueno. ¿Y puedo saber cuál es esa razón?' Preguntaste sin mucho interés.

'Tú' Dije sin más. 'Te pido perdón por lastimarte. No puedo borrar el dolor que sentiste, pero al menos déjame ser sincero contigo. Yo…'

Me interrumpiste…entre risas descaradas, para luego mirarme.

'No me lo digas, vas a decir estupideces como que me amas y que quieres que vuelva a ti. ¿Para qué? No voy a arrastrarme contigo, eso ya pasó. Ahora solo déjame vivir con mi libertad, me enferma el solo pensar de que quieres atarme a ti.'

Tus ojos brillaban por el odio que sentías hacia mí. Lo entiendo. Pero no puedo solo entenderlo…quiero entenderlo y reparar este error que no me deja vivir tranquilo. Me acerqué a ti e intenté tocarte, pero me rechazaste, golpeando fuertemente mi mano, dejándome desesperado por intentar tocar nuevamente tu corazón. Shuichi, yo sé que tu corazón aún late por mí, algo me lo dice y lo siento con fuerza. Tú aún me amas…quiero estar seguro de eso.

'Entiende que ya no quiero nada contigo. Todo ese amor que sentía por ti, tú lo mataste con tus rencores, por pensar que en tu vida no había mejor persona que Kitazawa. Pues ahora ya estarás contento, porque a menos que te busques una amante cualquiera, nadie va a poder amarte como alguna vez yo lo hice. Así que quédate con esa idea y con tu hermoso y repugnante recuerdo de tu fracasado maestro que por imbécil se murió.'

Yo estaba molesto y te diste cuenta.

'¿Qué te pasa? No me digas que estás molesto porque ofendí el recuerdo de tu amado Kitazawa. No me digas que quieres golpearme por ser así hablando mal de tu gran amor.'

'Lo que digas de Kitazawa me tiene sin cuidado. Me enoja el darme cuenta del tipo de persona en la que te has convertido, Shuichi. Tú no eras así…'

'Adiós Eiri' Dijiste por último, desapareciendo completamente de mi vista.

Me quedé de pie mientras veía constantemente y sin cansancio la puerta de entrada de la casa, quizás, esperando a que volvieras a entrar por esa puerta y me dijeras que aún me seguías amando como hace un año, con la misma o más intensidad. Pero lo único que gané al mantener mi esperanza…es ser golpeado por la insensata realidad de mi vida…la cual ya no parecía tener valor por el simple hecho de que yo mismo había hecho trizas esa felicidad que el destino y que el poder de la gravedad me habían ofrecido en bandeja de oro, esperando a que yo la tomara y no que la desperdiciara como lo hice sin piedad ni contemplaciones. Destrocé el corazón de la única persona que amaré en mi vida y mi condena es vivir sin él. Viviré sin mi única razón de vivir. Aunque…puede que muera pronto por su despecho.

**Continuará!**

**Mi plan para decirles que volví de las cenizas! Jajaja! Espero que me apoyen con este segundo proyecto aparte de "Los colores del amor" que estoy escribiendo ahora mismo y estará recién para el lunes. Este Mini fic, que se me ocurrió peleando con mi mamá :3, contará con solo tres episodios, espero que les agrade la trama. Gracias.**

**Namida-chan.**


	2. El nuevo Shuichi también llora

**The Reason is you**

**El nuevo Shuichi también llora**

Hace un año, aún creía que mi vida podía cambiar lentamente si el hombre que amaba pusiese un poco de su esfuerzo, soñaba vanamente que Eiri dejaría atrás a Kitazawa para así abrirme completamente su corazón, ese que tanto había sido rasgado en dolor, ese que tanto quería yo poseer. Yo era un niño inocente e inmaduro en ese entonces, hubiera podido darle todo lo que quisiera, hubiera podido matar por él, habría podido dar mi vida para quitarle ese dolor que no le permitía vivir en paz. Nunca escuché las palabras de Hiro, quien me decía que era mejor separarme de él porque me iba a lastimar mucho, ignoré las ironías de Seguchi-san al dejarme en claro que Yuki algún día se cansaría de mí y simplemente me echaría de su lado. Fui tan ciego, tan estúpido, simplemente quise pensar que él podía darse la oportunidad de amarme, me ilusionaba el tan solo pensar que encontraría la verdadera felicidad a su lado…pero es triste cuando sientes tu alma es golpeada por la insensata realidad, esa que detesté tanto aceptar: Yuki Eiri viviría para siempre enamorado de su tutor, ese que intentó vender su cuerpo por unos míseros dólares, ese quien estuvo a punto de ensuciar su cuerpo, ese maldito hombre que, haciendo tantas crueldades en su contra, seguía siendo la persona más importante para Yuki muy a pesar del tiempo que llevaba muerto. Era tan doloroso…abrir los ojos a plenitud.

'Lárgate. Estoy ocupado' fue lo que dijo él ese día, a lo que respondí solo con una sonrisa. Estaba acostumbrado a esa respuesta.

'Pero hoy es mi cumpleaños…Pensé que podríamos salir a caminar por ahí… ¿No te parece buena idea?' Insistí, entusiasmado, como un niño pequeño.

'¿Te parece que tengo ánimos? Vete de mi vista y pásalo con otro sujeto si eso es lo que deseas…'

Fue en ese mismo momento en el que no pude controlar más mis lágrimas, lo único que en ese momento quería…era lastimarlo y la primera persona que vino a mi mente fue Sakuma-san, mi buen amigo Ryuichi-san que no tenía culpa alguna de mi frustrada relación con Yuki Eiri.

'Tienes razón. Quizás Sakuma-san pueda complacerme mejor que tú' dije, tratando de lastimarlo, pero lo que no esperé fue su áspera y decisiva respuesta.

'Claro. Puedes ir donde él y abrirle las piernas como lo haces conmigo. Porque después de todo pareces una prostituta barata.'

Aquellas palabras llegaron hasta lo más hondo de mi corazón, lo sentía estrujado, adolorido, como si en cualquier momento fuera a estallar dentro mío, me dolía cada parte del cuerpo mientras sentía como las lágrimas aumentaban en exceso, esa vez no intenté reprimirme ni reprimir mi tristeza, porque sentí que era la hora de darle un punto final a todo ese asunto, de lo contrario yo no podría encontrar ni una pizca de consuelo, mi paciencia había llegado a su límite, a la cumbre del dolor. Mi vida ya no quería ser compartida a su lado, sentía en ese momento que sentía lástima de mí mismo…por estar ahí rogándole a alguien de nulo corazón por un poco de cariño…mientras que recibía el puesto de "prostituta", me había tildado de ramera, de una cualquiera…¿realmente esa era su manera de verme diariamente? Cuando pasábamos la noche juntos… ¿era yo una prostituta? Que ironías trae la vida…y yo que había pensado que era una persona especial en su vida y solo terminé siendo una aventura más para él. Esta vez sí que estaba cansado de él, de ese escritor y su falso amor.

'Como quieras, Eiri' Estaba seguro de lo que diría. 'Quédate con tu asquerosa vida, pero la vivirás sin mí porque yo no pienso volver a esta casa nunca más…'

Aquel día salí presuroso con mi mochila y no volteé nunca más la mirada hacia ese sombrío lugar. Lo abandoné, me fui de gira a Inglaterra y es cierto que no pensaba en volver nunca más, quería alejarme completamente de su recuerdo. Pero…regresé, con los rumores y las cámaras encima de mí después de haber anunciado nuestra separación por un acuerdo mutuo. La prensa estaba conmocionada por el nuevo Shuichi que tenían frente a sus ojos: fuerte, altivo, presuntuoso, de una belleza tan fría y elegante a la vez, había cambiado completamente mi imagen y mi comportamiento también, había comenzado a tener escándalos con mujeres, es cierto, no lo niego. Me acosté con una que otra mujer…me mantuve ocupado con aquella nueva vida para no tener que pensar en Uesugi Eiri. Apenas llegué, ofrecí un concierto en el Zepp Tokio al lado de Ryuichi, ahora lo llamo con más confianza, les mostré a todos mis admiradores que había cambiado, que había madurado, que aquel mocoso pasivo e infantil Shindou Shuichi había quedado muy atrás de mí. Todos aplaudían con emoción al verme cantar acompañado por Ryuichi. La canción que ambos entonamos fue mi despedida total del recuerdo de aquel Shuichi de diecinueve años y de su amor obsesivo por Yuki Eiri. Ahora si que estaba dispuesto a dejar ir a mi otro yo, para ser este coqueto y presumido cantante de veinte años que estaba dispuesto a arrasar con cualquier obstáculo que se le presente en la vida, ya no me importan las apariencias ni mucho menos el qué dirán. Ahora, yo soy así…

Todo estaba marchando bien, todo salía a la perfección…hasta que lo volví a ver mientras salía del escenario rodeado de un montón de admiradores que esperaban un autógrafo. Ahí estaba esa mirada que tanto había aprendido a odiar, esos ojos ámbar como la miel, esos que conocía a la perfección, esa piel inusualmente más pálida que de costumbre. Ahí estaba Yuki Eiri…mi primer amor. Me había sacado los lentes negros para verlo mejor, sin duda era él, mirándome seriamente, sonreí tristemente para mis adentros… ¿acaso venía a pedirme perdón? Lo dudo…él no es de ese tipo de personas. Hiro me cuestionó por qué me detuve y yo solo le respondí:

'No es nada. Creí ver a alguien conocido, pero me equivoqué'

Me coloqué nuevamente los lentes y caminé por su costado, sin importarme lo demás, pude sentir su descontento, su desconcierto ante mi comportamiento. ¿Eso no era lo que quería? Que yo me alejara de él y lo dejara con su estúpida idea de no ser especial para nadie…ahora ya puede celebrar mi renuncia definitiva de su vida. Regresé a la compañía a arreglar algunas cosas ante las miradas expectantes de mis amigos, las cuales me incomodaron en silencio.

'¿Pasa algo?' pregunté con tranquilidad.

'Nunca creí que tratarías así a Yuki-san, Shuichi. De veras nunca lo esperé de ti' me dijo Hiro, provocando en mí una triste sonrisa. '¿De verdad esto está bien, Shuichi? Yo creo que lo estás lastimando'

'No es eso, Hiro. Yo me dispuse a olvidarlo, y para él no será muy difícil sacarme de su mente, creo que ya lo ha hecho, él solo piensa que puede tenerme una vez más como su juguete consolador, pero eso ya no va a poder ser…'

'Pero, Shuichi-san…usted aún no ha podido olvidarlo…'

Obviamente me molesté por tal comentario.

'¡Te equivocas! Todo ese amor devoto que sentía por él se ha convertido en un devoto odio que no tendrá fin. Este odio que siento por Eiri es tan grande…que me va a complacer verlo sufrir tragándose su inútil soledad.'

Yo sabía de antemano que estaba siendo muy injusto, pero…quería demostrarle al gran Yuki Eiri que yo podía vivir sin él…y para lograr ese objetivo, haría cualquier cosa.

'Voy saliendo…' anuncié a mis amigos.

'¿Adónde vas? Preguntó vagamente Hiro mientras tocaba algo en su guitarra eléctrica.

'Quiero visitar a alguien antes de marcharnos'

Y salí de allí…dispuesto a todo. Caminé de lo más tranquilo mientras las miradas de las mujeres y hombres que pasaban por la calle me seguían. Sonreí. Quizás pensar solo en la fama por ahora no era una mala idea. Después de todo…no iba a permitirle el acceso a mi corazón a otra persona, solamente seguiría jugando el juego, un juego sin compromisos, sin ataduras, porque yo era libre…

Finalmente llegué…a mi antiguo hogar, en donde pasé el año más agonizante de mi vida. Entré sonriendo. Eiri seguía siendo tan descuidado al salir de la casa. Las luces estaban totalmente encendidas y su habitación era un caos, recorrí aquel sitio con la mirada, todo había cambiado desde mi ida, toda la habitación tenía su perfume, ese que le regalé en su primer cumpleaños que pasamos juntos. La primera foto que nos hicimos juntos ya no estaba. Todo lo que recordaba a un "nosotros" ya no estaba más. Sin duda, yo ya había quedado en el pasado rápidamente…

De repente alguien entró a la casa, me acomodé sentándome en la cama con las piernas cruzadas esperando a que el dueño de la casa entrara a la habitación. Y finalmente lo vi, sorprendido al tenerme en su casa.

'¿Cuándo se te quitará la costumbre de dejar la luz encendida de la habitación? Vaya hombre más descuidado' Suspiré.

'¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?' Fuiste cortante conmigo, mientras que mi mirada seguía siendo cínica.

No pude evitar una pequeña sonrisa de malicia que salía de mis labios 'Imagino que piensas que volveré contigo arrepentido de haberme ido. Sigues siendo un imbécil' Sentí su sorpresa ante mis crudas palabras, traté de controlar mi enojo ante su tiranía 'No quiero volver a verte cerca de mí. El solo sentir tu presencia me repugna, ya no quiero tener que recordar mi desastroso pasado a tu lado, ¿entiendes?'

Sentía que algo dentro de mí se quebraba, mas lo ignoré.

'¿Viniste solo para eso?' Preguntó él. Me puse de pie y estaba dispuesto a enfrentarte, a vengarme por ese pequeño niño ignorante al que lastimó sin piedad.

'No, también vine para dejarte algo en claro. Es con respecto a lo que dijiste de mí antes de que me fuera el año pasado de tu casa.' Acerqué mis labios a su oído izquierdo, su punto sensible. 'No he tenido la oportunidad de abrirle las piernas a nadie, pero créeme que el número de chicas que lo han hecho por mí, son muchas más de las que tú has gozado en tu perra vida' Respondí su gesto de espanto con una sonrisa cínica.

'¿En qué clase de persona te has convertido?'

Estiré los brazos y sonreí con amplitud.

'Este es el nuevo Shuichi que tú mismo ha creado. ¿Sabes? A este nuevo Shuichi se le han abierto muchas puertas, muchas más de las que te imaginas. Las mujeres mueren por mí, me gusta mucho gozar con ellas, no me siento presionado por nada, no dependo del amor ni de las sobras de Yuki Eiri, soy un hombre completamente libre y sin ataduras. Es absurdo que no me haya dado cuenta de todo esto antes. De haberlo sabido, habría dejado esta casa antes.' Las palabras salían solas, como si la voz de mi corazón quisiera desquitarse también.

'Entonces, si tú eres libre ahora. ¿Por qué has venido hacia aquí? Se supone que ya nada te ata a estar conmigo' me dijo con lamento, lo que ignoré.

'Vengo a mostrarte que mi vida es maravillosa sin ti. Adiós Eiri.' Ahora si quería irme, no sé por qué razón quería escapar rápidamente de allí.

Saqué mis lentes y nuevamente me los puse al momento de salir. Quería sacármelo de encima de una vez por todas.

'Shuichi' lo oí llamarme. No sé por qué razón me detuve. 'Sé que no soy perfecto, no quise hacer eso. Sé que te hice llorar. Antes de que te vayas, quiero que sepas que gracias a ti he encontrado la razón que tengo para seguir adelante…'

Cabe decir que yo estaba sorprendido. Eiri jamás me ha dicho tales cosas. Una parte de mí sentía emoción, tenía interés por saber lo que iba a decir, sin embargo, intenté controlar ese impulso.

'¿Ah si? Que bueno. ¿Y puedo saber cuál es esa razón?'

'Tú' Pronunció. 'Te pido perdón por lastimarte. No puedo borrar el dolor que sentiste, pero al menos déjame ser sincero contigo. Yo…'

Ya era el colmo, no quería oír esas palabras tardías que tanto había estado esperando. Solté una risa áspera, frívola y después lo miré.

'No me lo digas, vas a decir estupideces como que me amas y que quieres que vuelva a ti. ¿Para qué? No voy a arrastrarme contigo, eso ya pasó. Ahora solo déjame vivir con mi libertad, me enferma el solo pensar de que quieres atarme a ti.'

Sentía más estocadas dentro de mí, punzadas que me dolían. Mis ojos brillaban por ese odio tan inmenso que sentía por él. Seguramente ahora estaba intentando enredarme a él, pero jamás se lo iba a permitir. Sentí su cercanía, quería tocarme, quería embrujarme, pero no quiero… ¡No quiero! Rechacé su mano, la golpeé fuertemente, no quiero caer, nunca más quiero que me engañe, nunca más podrá traer a ese niño que envié lejos…Recuperé la cordura y con firmeza decidí contestarle.

'Entiende que ya no quiero nada contigo. Todo ese amor que sentía por ti, tú lo mataste con tus rencores, por pensar que en tu vida no había mejor persona que Kitazawa. Pues ahora ya estarás contento, porque a menos que te busques una amante cualquiera, nadie va a poder amarte como alguna vez yo lo hice. Así que quédate con esa idea y con tu hermoso y repugnante recuerdo de tu fracasado maestro que por imbécil se murió.' Sabía que eso le dolería…que insultara a su amado tutor, ese maldecido hombre que me repugna, su solo recuerdo me hace querer vomitar.

Bingo. Pude ver su clara molestia. Entonces él aún seguía queriéndolo, ahora estaba seguro.

'¿Qué te pasa? No me digas que estás molesto porque ofendí el recuerdo de tu amado Kitazawa. No me digas que quieres golpearme por ser así hablando mal de tu gran amor.'

Mas su respuesta a continuación fue lo que me dejó consternado.

'Lo que digas de Kitazawa me tiene sin cuidado. Me enoja el darme cuenta del tipo de persona en la que te has convertido, Shuichi. Tú no eras así…'

No lo amaba más… ¿entonces por qué no me contentaba eso? Quería huir de él, eso fue lo único en que pensaba.

'Adiós Eiri' Dije, y, con tranquilidad, desaparecí de su departamento.

Nunca creí que hablar de esta manera con él me afectara tanto. Mi odio hacia él era inmenso, pero el ver su tristeza, me oprimía el corazón, el decirle todas esas hirientes palabras me herían también a mí mismo, a pesar de que ya no debía sentir nada más que repulsión hacia ese escritor. Me recargué en la puerta de entrada de la casa que antes podía decir me pertenecía. Me dejé caer en el suelo y, sin más, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos amatistas, siento que voy a morir en este mismo instante. Yo…que pensé que mis sentimientos por Eiri ya estaban muertos, me he dado cuenta de que aún me duele su desgracia. No, no quiero pensar que lo sigo amando… ¡No quiero amarlo más! ¡Quiero odiarlo con todas mis fuerzas! Entonces, si quiero odiarlo… ¿por qué flaqueo de esta forma?

No. No debo ponerme débil. Seguramente esto es lo que ese tipo quiere, que me arrepienta, pero no pienso darle el gusto. Me puse de pie, limpié mi ropa, me saqué los lentes negros y limpié los rastros de lágrimas en mis ojos y mejillas. Caminé por la calle alejándome de esa casa y nuevamente me coloqué los lentes, siguiendo con mi recorrido con mi caminata totalmente altiva y elegante…como si nada hubiese pasado. Nunca admitiría…que por dentro mi alma moría en dolor.

**Continuará!**

**¿Qué les pareció? Creo que la haré más larga, al menos creo que con cinco episodios estará bien…pero ¿los juntaré? Pues no sé…depende del apoyo que me den (autora chantajista xxD)**


	3. Besos sabor a rabia

**The Reason is you**

**Capítulo III: Besos sabor a rabia**

El dolor era inmenso, sufría como si su agonía atenuara la llegada de su muerte. Había visto una vez más a Shuichi, a quien sabía fue suyo, con ese hermoso rostro, como siempre había sido, quizás su belleza había aumentado con el paso de las traidoras ironías del tiempo. Sin embargo, algo surgía dentro de su pecho cada vez que su idónea mente recordaba a un niño de diecinueve años, latoso, insoportable, hiperactivo y amoroso. Le dolía saber que tal personaje jamás volvería a aparecer, ya que él mismo le había dado fin con su sarta de ironías, quejas, insultos y falsas confesiones. Paseó su mano por su níveo rostro y no pudo evitar un insulso suspiro, producto de su propia desgracia.

- Puede ser que…viva siempre acompañado solo por el tormento que causa la soledad en mí.

Cerró los ojos con fuerte angustia, siempre lo había alejado de su lado, había abusado de él, lo había maltratado, rechazado, humillado, insultado y abandonado…no iba a creer que Shuichi regresaría a sus brazos después de todo lo acontecido ¿verdad? Sería un total iluso y fracasado si pensara de manera tan positiva. Para él…las oportunidades se habían acabado. Se acostó con pesadez, sin ganas, como si su peso fuera sumamente insoportable, pero lo que más le pesaba no era su esbelta anatomía, si no los pecados que su alma cargaba y que día a día se acumulaban más en su destrozado corazón.

Todo entre aquel cantante y él…había llegado a su fin.

Notó el gran espacio que había en su cama, sentía que le faltaba el aire, que se asfixiaba, como si su oxígeno hubiera sido robado de buenas a primeras. Y cerró los ojos, tratando de encontrar algo entre aquellas solitarias sábanas de seda, algo que tocar, algo que besar, alguien a quien amar. Después de esto, sabría que nunca se enamoraría de nuevo…Se puso de pie nuevamente y buscó alguna clase de piqueo en la alacena. Sonrió con nostalgia al sacar una caja color rosa y regresar a la habitación.

- Esto es parte de lo que me ha quedado de ti.

Dijo el escritor para después meter en su boca una barrita delgada de Pocky's sabor a frutilla, gracias a Shuichi eso se le había vuelto un vicio sin remedio, porque desde que lo había conocido, lo rosa se había vuelto una ley en su vida.

Se encontraba sentado en el ancho balcón de su habitación, en su nuevo departamento, completamente solo, con sus pensamientos, todos girando alrededor de una sola persona: Yuki Eiri. Se hallaba serio, con una taciturnidad encantadora, tan encantadora que provocaba consolarle. Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que ignoraba completamente a un grupo de jovencitas tomando fotos desde la puerta de la casa. Masculló irritado por sus malditos pensamientos, se había prometido nunca más pensar en aquel egoísta escritor, no permitiría por ningún motivo que el viejo Shuichi de hace un año volviese a surgir. Se puso de pie y entró a su cuarto, dejando tras de sí varios suspiros insatisfechos de sus admiradoras. Se dirigió a la cocina a preparar un poco de café, era natural que después de vivir tanto tiempo con el rubio novelista, algo de sus desastrosas costumbres quedaran grabadas en su nueva rutina.

- Diablos, esto se ha vuelto un vicio…-suspiró mientras tomaba tranquilamente de su taza.- Maldito escritor…

Por culpa de Eiri, Shuichi había sido presa de un enorme vicio.

Y por más que lo ignoraran, cada uno sonreía tiernamente a la distancia sin poder saberlo.

Un día pasó y no fácilmente para muchos. La imagen de Shuichi ahora aparecía por donde quiera que el elegante rubio pasaba. No era fácil verle siempre, ni siquiera en fotos ni revistas, con esa nueva imagen que se distanciaba tanto del antiguo Shindou Shuichi. Aquel pelirosa seductor, varonil, frío y totalmente un Don Juan no era para nada aquel inocente y novato cantante que vivía su vida con hiperactividad y con anhelo. Ambos caminaban cerca el uno del otro y ni siquiera lo sabían, al menos el rubio de níveo rostro lo supo minutos después, cuando un gran ajetreo se creó a su alrededor. Habían cámaras, reporteros, Paparazzi, de todo…y la única y sencilla razón era Shindou Shuichi. Casi por inercia se acercó, tratando de pasar desapercibido. En el medio de la multitud se encontraba un muchacho malherido en el suelo y a su costado… Shuichi con algunas heridas también.

Su cuerpo se movió con alevosía, mas se detuvo al verlo muy bien acompañado de una jovencita abrazada a él.

- Estoy bien…-dijo él a las cámaras, fastidiado.- Él estaba tocándola y le faltó al respeto.- continuó a la par que se arreglaba la ropa, maltrecha por la reciente confrontación.- Ya estás bien ¿verdad? –le preguntó él a la chica, a lo que ella respondió con un leve asentimiento.- Bien, entonces…-dijo por último para después darle un beso en la mano y marcharse de allí, ignorando completamente a la prensa que lo seguía por detrás.

El escritor se movió junto al gentío. Aquel gesto del pelirosa lo había molestado. Sin embargo, luego se detuvo. ¿Por qué debía seguirlo? ¿Para parecer un idiota nuevamente frente a él? Maldito orgullo tenía, ya había vuelto a resguardarse tras ese caparazón de hielo para evitar exponerse demasiado debido a sus sentimientos. ¿Que no había aprendido suficiente tras perder a Shuichi?

Y volvió a caminar, esta vez en dirección opuesta a la de Shuichi, con pasos inseguros, como si sus pies quisieran cambiar de dirección, mas se mantuvo firme en alejarse de allí, no muy seguro y taimado, mas bien enojado consigo mismo, con su falta de coraje al aceptar tiempo atrás lo que debía ser obvio para Shuichi: que estaba perdidamente enamorado de él.

- Maldito mocoso… me has vuelto un pendejo dependiendo de ti, aún cuando tú me odias a muerte ahora.

Shuichi caminaba seriamente recorriendo la ciudad sin importarle su trabajo, había visto a Yuki entre la multitud y debido a eso se le dio por besar la mano de aquella fémina. Sonrió con malicia, le gustaba hacérselas del malo del cuento, de esa manera iría olvidando poco a poco el tipo de persona que era antes. Su celular sonaba con sañosa insistencia pero eso no le importaba, había decidido no pensar en el trabajo en ese día, lo único que quería era estar a solas con su conciencia. El ajetreo paró y enseguida se vio completamente solo, suspiró y caminó con más tranquilidad. Entró a su departamento y se desvistió para colocarse ropa ligera, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que alguien le había seguido en todo el recorrido hacia su casa.

- Con que es aquí…-susurró para sí mismo, antes de colocar un cigarrillo en su boca y aspirar la nicotina mentolada que tanto lo relajaba.

Entró despreocupada a la disquera NG Récords, como si nada hubiese pasado. Y lo que encontró al entrar hacia el estudio de grabación fue una dura bofetada. Le dolió. Miró con suma molestia y reproche al culpable y, aunque sabía de antemano que algo así pasaría, se enfrentó a él.

- ¿Quién se cree para golpearme?

- ¡Shuichi-san, eres un completo inconciente! ¿Cómo se te ocurre desaparecer justamente ayer que venían los gerentes con el contrato?

Shuichi le miró con rencor.

- ¡Y encima de todo se te ocurre armar un escándalo en plena calle!

- Eso a usted no le importa, es mi vida.

- ¡Yo manejo tu vida ahora, Shindou!

- Por favor, déjese de estupideces. A mí nadie me controla, y menos usted…-Seguchi se disminuyó un poco.- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora qué me va a reprochar? ¿No cree que ya manejó lo suficiente mi vida como para hacerme el hombre más infeliz de la tierra?

- No sé de qué me hablas…

- Conmigo no tiene que hacerse el tonto. Sé muy bien que usted inventó una sarta de mentiras de mí y Ryuichi para darle a Eiri una mala imagen de mí. Pues ya obtuvo lo que quería…El año pasado me trató como a su puta, puede estar satisfecho.

- Shuichi, cálmate ya…-le pidió Hiro a su mejor amigo, mas Shuichi hizo caso omiso.

- ¡Te trató así porque te lo merecías! ¿Crees que fuiste especial para Eiri-san? No seas iluso…

- Si lo fui o no, no es su problema. –sonrió para sí mismo el cantante.- Además… no creo que él me haya olvidado del todo…ya que se apareció en "el escándalo en plena calle", sin que yo lo haya llamado.

- Vas a arrepentirte, te lo juro…

- Bueno, como parece que no van a trabajar, me largo de aquí…

Salió de allí y no precisamente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ni siquiera contó con que se encontraría cara a cara con Eiri en la entrada. Y precisamente cuando estaba en pleno acto de debilidad. Secó sus lágrimas con desprecio y salió de allí, a paso equilibrado, listo para fingir en el exterior. El rubio lo siguió, estaba decidido a arreglar las cosas, y aún más después de haber escuchado esa discusión y haber visto aquellos preciosos ojos inundados en lágrimas desconsoladas.

- Espera…-le dijo. Mas el menor no se detuvo.

Le agarró con fuerza, casi lastimándolo. Ambos entraron a bases de empujones hacia la casa de Shuichi y la puerta se cerró tras de ellos. Shuichi se soltó con frialdad. Se sentó en la cama y lo miró de manera sensual y seductora, cosa que intimidó al escritor. Eiri se acercó al pelirosa y este sonrió. Con frialdad lo hizo ponerse a su altura y lo besó, mas el rubio solo se hallaba sorprendido.

- ¿Lo recuerdas? –sonrió con malicia.- Así me seducías, me metías a tu cama y abusabas de mis sentimientos…

El rubio se separó bruscamente de él.

- Es lo que intentabas hacer de nuevo ¿no? Enredarme y convertirme de nuevo en la perra que te abría las piernas con gusto…para complacerte cuando se te daba la gana.

El rubio lo miraba dolido, anonadado, espantado.

- Pues parece que di en el blanco. ¿Qué tal? ¿Te gustaron mis besos sabor a rabia? Si quieres acostarte conmigo, adelante, pero los únicos besos que recibirás de mí son estos…

Unas cuantas lágrimas escaparon de ojos cristalizados del escritor. Se acercó al más joven y lo abrazó.

- No importa si es lo único que recibo…Si quieres usarme para vengarte por todo lo que te hice, te regalo mi cuerpo, Shuichi.

El vocalista lo empujó violentamente, totalmente asustado.

- ¿Por qué dices eso…ahora? –dijo él con la cabeza gacha.

- Porque quiero…necesito amarte otra vez, aunque sea por una sola noche.

- Lo siento –sonrió con pesadez.- Yo no soy la cualquiera de nadie.

Eiri volvió a abrazarlo, esta vez sin dejarlo ir, dispuesto a acorralarlo si era necesario.

- Suéltame, maldito…

- Maldíceme, golpéame, muérdeme si quieres, pero no pienso soltarte hasta que me digas que me sigues amando tanto como yo te amo a ti, Shindou.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres, imbécil? Suéltame o…

- ¿O qué? ¿Vas a arañarme? De nada servirá porque sabes que también me excita a querer seguir. Y no dudes de que lo haré.

Shuichi lo sorprendió con un golpe en el pecho, lo cual lo obligó a detenerse y a separarse de él.

- ¿Me crees una mujercita, estúpido? No te olvides que no soy el mismo de antes. Puedo matarte a golpes si quiero.

El de nívea piel se sintió desesperado, no sabía que más hacer.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones? Dime y yo lo hago.

- Lo siento, pero no pienso perdonarte nunca. Ni a ti ni al imbécil de Seguchi Touma. Ustedes dos siempre creyeron que podían manejar mi vida, pero ahora se equivocan…

El rubio lo besó sin previo aviso, forcejeando el pelirosa en el proceso. Lo golpeó, insultó y empujó, mas esto no fue impedimento para que Eiri subiera de tono aquellos besos que había guardado solo para él.

- Te amo, mocoso ¿no lo entiendes?

Shuichi lloraba, de rabia, de dolor, por no ser capaz de detenerlo…y más aún por haber escuchado esa confesión que pensó era tardía. Ambos se separaron por la obvia falta del oxígeno. Eiri acariciaba gentilmente el rostro empapado del joven cantante. Shuichi no se atrevía a verlo los ojos, no quería aceptar que había fallado en su intento de poder olvidar a Eiri.

- Maldito…no sabes cuánto te odio.

- Puedes decirme todo lo que es obvio. Sé que fui un completo imbécil y te hice mucho daño, pero solo estaba celoso…de que hablaras tanto de ese estúpido. Me hizo decir cosas que no sentía.

Volvió él a besarlo esta vez con una dulzura que Shuichi desconocía. Los besos ácidos y soberbios quedaron atrás por un momento, ahora ellos sabían dulces, como miel, como el néctar que cada uno amaba del otro. Eiri sabía muy bien que el pelirosa posiblemente no lo perdonaría, pero quería arriesgarse…por primera vez en su vida por amor, porque estaba completamente seguro de que Shuichi era el amor de su vida.


	4. La noticia

**The Reason is you**

**Capítulo 4**

"**La noticia"**

Se encontraba sentado en el otro extremo de la cama con la mejilla seriamente enrojecida, mirando hacia un punto desconocido de la enorme habitación mientras llenaba sus fosas nasales con el humo de la nicotina. Al otro extremo de la cama, Shuichi se arreglaba disimuladamente la ropa que llevaba puesta. Se puso de pie y, mirando al escritor, no musitó una sola palabra. Sus miradas volvieron a conectarse y fue el turno del cantante para hablar, musitando un simple "largo" El escritor se puso de pie y salió del departamento sin replicar nada. No. Esta vez ya no rogaría por aquel amor, porque después de haber intentado hacerlo suyo nuevamente después de mucho tiempo y solo recibir una mera bofetada de parte del otro, había entendido algo…Shindou Shuichi, para él, era una estrella muy lejana a su galaxia.

El pelirrosa no había vibrado con sus caricias, no había caído con sus besos, no había suspirado ante sus cariñosos toques. Aquel cantante no era más la persona que tanto amaba, no era su ruidoso, hiperactivo y sensible amante. Y tuvo que abrir los ojos de una brusca manera, tuvo que comprobarlo y obligarse a aceptarlo.

El menor, por su parte, caminaba sin sentido por toda la sala, nervioso, intentado recobrar el sentido sobre lo que había ocurrido. Se preguntaba ¿cómo demonios se había dejado tocar tan fácilmente sin insistir en poner resistencia? ¿Dónde había quedado todo aquel coraje que reunió durante un año para enfrentar a Eiri y lastimarlo, herirlo y hacerlo sufrir? No quería que el otro Shuichi volviera, no quería caer nuevamente entre sus mentiras y olvidarse de todo el sufrimiento que pasó a su lado.

Se dejó caer en el mueble de la sala y solo pensó en retroceder el tiempo. Solo así, tal vez, habría tenido la fuerza para hacer la vida de Yuki Eiri, un verdadero infierno. Sin embargo, era ridícula la sola idea, ahora solo debía lidiar con lo que pasaría después.

Aunque, de antemano sabía, que a partir de ahora ya no podía volver a caer, ni siquiera por casualidad.

Eiri regresaba a su departamento, totalmente fuera de sí mismo. Entró a su departamento sin cerrar la puerta tras él y seguidamente se dejó caer en su amplia y solitaria cama. Estaba sorprendido, nunca pensó alguna vez que Shuichi lo rechazaría de esa manera. Aquella molestia inmadura, pelirrosa, chillona e incansable…le había dado una bofetada y encima de todo no tuvo problemas para expresar aquel infinito odio hacia su persona.

Y eso dolía, aunque exteriormente no diera muestra mínima de ello. Sin embargo, su interior, su corazón, su alma, su todo lentamente se desmoronaba.

Cerró los ojos con lentitud…hasta que un estruendo lo sorprendió. Se levantó con pesadez, solo para ver a una persona de pie frente a su cama.

- ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó el escritor de mala gana.

- Iba a visitarte, pero te vi entrar, así que te seguí hasta tu casa. ¿Qué pasa contigo? Ni siquiera cerraste la puerta.

- No te importa, solo vete y déjame solo. No tengo ganas de hablar con nadie.

- Es por él, ¿verdad? –preguntó secamente- Otra vez Shindou-san. Solo ríndete con ese niño ya ¿de qué sirve que estés detrás de él?

Eiri se levantó furioso de la cama y empujó al otro rubio bruscamente.

- Oí lo que Shuichi dijo en la compañía, que todo fue plan tuyo para hacerme dudar de él. ¿Es cierto?

Touma rió nervioso.

- ¿Vas a creerle a él? Por Dios, Eiri-san, esas son solo patrañas, de alguna manera él tenía que cubrir sus faltas ¿no crees?

Eiri suspiró.

- Solo vete, no quiero verte.

Touma puso mala cara pero no tuvo remedio más que marcharse, con un odio muy profundo hacia Shindou Shuichi. Subió a su auto y desapareció de allí rápidamente. No iba a exasperarse ni tampoco dejaría que sus emociones lo controlaran, iba a aparentar que todo estaba totalmente bien y que no estaba por cometer una locura.

No, no diría ni demostraría que sus deseos de hacer que cierta persona desapareciera, se hiciera muy notorio.

Se dirigió por el pasillo hacia el despacho del presidente sin mirar a nadie, con una paz absoluta y un orgullo implacable. No tocó la puerta, solo irrumpió sin ningún tipo de pudor, dejando a su, siempre sonriente, jefe, con una amarga expresión en su rostro. Touma se paró en seco sin quitar aquella fría expresión en su rostro, atacando directamente a su empleado, quiso fingir que todo estaba bien, pero la actitud de Shuichi lo sacó de sus casillas. Se dio la vuelta mirando hacia la ventana y respiró un poco para tratar de alivianar su coraje. Volvió a mirar al menor ya más calmado.

- Si vienes a disculparte, lo aceptaré, pero no esperes que el castigo no se te aplique.

Shuichi se acercó hacia el escritorio y, sin decir nada, se sentó frente a su jefe.

- Tengo que hablar con usted de algo muy importante –demandó el menor-. Así que espero que me escuche.

El mayor sufrió un pequeño tic en el ojo, mas solo se sentó a escucharlo en silencio.

- ¿No va a recriminarme nada?

- Me interesa más lo que tienes que decirme si eso involucra algún tipo de conveniencia para la empresa.

El vocalista se oscureció por unos cuantos segundos.

- Solo vengo a decirle algo que nuestro grupo ha decidido hacer para nuestra siguiente presentación. Seré claro y conciso, queremos a un nuevo integrante en nuestra banda, de preferencia una mujer –finalizó seriamente.

Su jefe se echó hacia atrás entre risas, provocando la molestia del artista, quien no se movió de su lugar.

- No le encuentro lo gracioso a mi propuesta.

- Y yo no encuentro motivo para encontrarle seriedad a tu propuesta, Shindou-san. Encima que faltas al trabajo, me faltas al respeto e incumples con lo que debes, crees que tienes el derecho de proponer o, en este caso, imponerme tus ideas y decisiones. No tengo nada que decir al respecto.

- Y yo no tengo que recordarle a usted que gracias a la banda y a mí, su empresa es mundialmente conocida como una de las mejores disqueras.

El rubio se quedó sin qué objetar respecto a su argumento.

- ¿Es que el cambio que he tenido no le es suficiente? He dejado a su merced a su amado Eiri-san, en quien no tengo ni el más mínimo interés. ¿Qué más quiere?

El presidente se acercó a él de manera prepotente para después gritarle.

- ¿Te has creído que Eiri-san es un objeto que puede pasar de mano en mano? Déjame decirte que no voy a permitir que lo sigas lastimando. Ya hiciste bastante.

Shuichi sonrió de manera arisca.

- Disculpe, pero eso es lo que usted quería ¿verdad? Ahora ya lo tiene libre, yo ya no seré obstáculo entre ustedes –dijo calmado.

La paciencia del presidente llegó a su límite.

- ¡Por eso te odio, mocoso del demonio! –dijo para después propinarle un golpe al menor.

Shuichi lo miró sorprendido, mas no devolvió el golpe. Tocó el área afectada. Labio roto, dolía, pero no en demasía. Sintió como las manos del presidente estrujaban en demasía su cuello, mas no se quejó por ello.

- ¡Solo quiero que desaparezcas!

Los trabajadores, que oyeron gritos desde la parte de afuera, entraron para detener el propósito de Touma. Hiroshi apartó a Shuichi de su jefe, mientras que K tomaba fuertemente la mano de su amigo. El vocalista se puso de pie y rechazó la ayuda de su mejor amigo, quien solo optó por apartarse de él

- ¿Duele, verdad? –musitó apenas.- Duele que la persona que ama no sienta lo mismo…

Touma se quedó de pie mirándolo con sorpresa, lo había hecho, se había descontrolado, era un pecado imperdonable. Podía notar claramente el dolor que los ojos de su empleado desprendían. Shuichi se repuso y enfrentó a su superior.

- Lo amé incansablemente, más de lo que hubiera podido. En recompensa a ese inmenso amor, recibía insultos, malos tratos y yo solo podía llorar noche tras noche y sonreírle como si nada a la mañana siguiente. Dígame si eso no es amor. ¿Usted cree que si yo hubiera estado jugando con él, habría soportado noches de dolor y malos tratos? Usted se queja de mí, dice que todo es mi culpa, ¿realmente es mi culpa? ¿Me odia por haber amado tanto a Eiri? Yo no tengo la culpa de que ahora él se haya dado cuenta de su amor por mí. Para eso ya es tarde.

- ¿Por qué tuviste que cruzarte en su camino? –preguntó resignado el tecladista, bajando la mirada.

- Fue la gravedad…-respondió.- Pero ella misma se encargó de separarnos. Ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás. Por favor piense en mi proposición, regreso a mis labores –se reverenció y salió de allí, seguido por Hiro.

El mayor se quedó mirando como Shuichi desaparecía por la puerta.

- No creí que llegarías tan lejos –comentó K.- El señor de los nervios de acero terminó descontrolándose.

- Creí que respondería mi golpe, pero no lo hizo.

- El pink boy no es así, dudo mucho que hubiera tenido siquiera la intención de devolverte el golpe. Regresa a casa, yo me encargaré de supervisar el trabajo de los chicos.

- No es necesario –respondió.

- Lo es, creo que no estás en tus cabales hoy. Solo ve a casa y descansa, déjalo todo en mis manos.

Touma asintió y, sin decir nada, salió de allí.

Desde afueras de la mediana habitación, la gente miraba curiosa a los tres personajes que se encontraban dentro, en especial al vocalista de Bad Luck. Hiro curaba la herida de Shuichi mientras Suguru miraba al vocalista con suma preocupación. El pelirrosa lucía ido y no daba señales de dolor por la gran herida que adornaba su labio. Cuando Hiro terminó de limpiar la herida, su mejor amigo lo hizo a un lado.

- ¿Qué demonios pasó allí dentro, Shuichi? –preguntó Hiro.

- Solo arreglábamos nuestras diferencias, Hiro. No es nada serio.

- ¡Ja! Claro que no era nada serio, no tanto como para dejarte tremendo corte en el labio y haber intentado torcerte el cuello.

- Touma-san necesitaba desfogarse al igual que yo. Al menos él ya conoce parte del dolor que yo sentía al vivir con Eiri…

- Shuichi-san, tú no has hecho nada malo. Era mejor que te separaras de ese novelista ¿no lo crees? –comentó Suguru.

Shuichi cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro.

- Supongo que si…-dijo.

Salieron de la empresa y se subieron al auto. Tanto el vocalista como el tecladista suspiraban cansados producto del duro trabajo del día. Suguru guardaba los equipajes en la parte de atrás para luego pasarla las llaves a Hiro. Shuichi le pidió al pelirrojo que condujera mientras él descansaba un poco y el otro asintió. Suguru quedó dormido casi al instante y Shuichi ya estaba en camino. Justamente cuando cerró los ojos, oyó la voz de Hiro hablándole. Volteó a verle y se repuso.

- ¿Está bien esto, Shuichi? Es una buena idea tener a una mujer en el grupo, pero… ¿está bien para ti?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- No me digas que todo esto es para llenar de celos a Yuki-san, Shuichi. –preguntó.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver. Siempre pensé en esa posibilidad, creo que necesitamos una integrante mujer por ahora, así podríamos tener más público ¿no lo crees?

- Bueno, no niego que es una buena idea. Suerte con ello.

Shuichi sonrió con sinceridad. Hiro se sintió más aliviado.

Ah, sí, ese era su mejor amigo. Justo cuando iba a recuperar su sueño, el celular de Shuichi comenzó a sonar con insistencia. Abrió su celular. Era un mensaje de texto. Con pereza lo abrió, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

- Hiro ¿puedes dejarme en la siguiente esquina?

- ¿Eh? ¿No irás a casa?

- Tengo algo que hacer cerca, así que déjame ahí, por favor.

Hiro asintió no muy convencido. Se detuvo y Shuichi saló del auto.

- Te llamaré cuando esté llegando a casa. Vete ya.

- Cuídate ¿si?

Shuichi le sonrió y se alejó de él. Hiro arrancó y desapareció de su vista.

La expresión de Shuichi se ensombreció. Caminó unos cuantos pasos y llegó a un hermoso parque que él conocía muy bien. Se sentó en una de las bancas. Sonrió con tristeza, ese parque seguía siendo el mismo, el mismo de hace un año…y estaba inconscientemente sentado en la misma banca que fue única testigo, junto a la luna, de su primer encuentro con Yuki Eiri. Vio la hora en su celular, ya eran más de las ocho, se preguntaba cuánto tiempo más tendría que seguir esperando a su "cita". Sacó un cigarro de uno de sus bolsillos. Si, otro hábito que se le había pegado por culpa del escritor. Lo prendió y comenzó a fumar con una expresión llena de preocupación.

- ¿Fumando a esta hora?

Miro hacia adelante. Genial. La persona a la que menos esperaba encontrarse. Se levantó decidido a irse.

- ¿Vas a huir de mí?

- No huyo de ti, tu presencia me molesta.

- A mí me parece que tienes miedo de caer ante mí.

Shuichi soltó una carcajada.

- Ya quisieras que fuera el mismo tonto de antes, Eiri. Mejor olvídalo.

- No sabía que fumaras…

- Pues ya lo sabes –dijo sin mirarlo.

Eiri iba a hablar, cuando una voz lo interrumpió.

- ¡Shuichi, lamento el retraso!

Los ojos de Eiri se abrieron de par en par.

- Sensei, se demoró usted demasiado –dijo en son de burla.- Estaba listo para irme a casa.

- Lo lamento, mi turno terminó muy tarde por una emergencia.

Su sonrisa. Vio una sonrisa hermosa adornando el rostro de Shuichi. Una sonrisa que no era para él, sino para otro hombre. ¿Su nuevo amante? ¿Sería ese tal "sensei" el nuevo amor del pelirrosa? Tiró la colilla con algo de molestia.

- Sensei ¿para qué me llamó tan tarde?

- Es algo urgente que no puede esperar, Shuichi. Y ya deja de llamarme sensei, somos amigos y además no luzco tan viejo.

Otra vez esa sonrisa tierna curvando los hermosos labios de Shuichi. Sintió unas ganas tremendas de golpear a ese hombre de apelativo "sensei"

- Debo irme, Eiri. Adiós.

- ¿Es tu amigo? –preguntó el joven con apariencia de doctor.

- Solo es un conocido, nos encontramos de casualidad. Pero ya vámonos.

- Bueno, está bien…

Se alejaron a paso lento del parque, dejando solo a un escritor sumamente molesto.

- Así que…fui cambiado por él, ¿verdad?

Sonrió. Ya nada sería como antes.

Se encontraban tomando un delicioso café mientras aquel doctor no perdía de vista cada uno de los movimientos del vocalista. Una vez Shuichi sintió la penetrante mirada de su acompañante, dejó la taza de café de lado. Se puso serio, sea lo que tuviera que escuchar, tendría que soportarlo.

- ¿Y bien? –preguntó.

- Tienes unos nervios de acero, Shuichi. Te admiro, pero no es bueno guardar todo el dolor para uno mismo.

- Estoy enfermo ¿verdad? –el doctor se sorprendió.- No es necesario que le ponga tanto drama, sé que mi garganta está muy mal, por eso mismo ya he estado haciendo algunas preparaciones.

- ¿Preparaciones?

- Le propuse a mi jefe que admitiera a un nuevo miembro a nuestro grupo. Sé que pronto podría dejar de hablar…

- Shuichi, yo…

- Atsushi-sensei, he estado tosiendo sangre los últimos días, me cuesta cantar y a veces me arde mucho la garganta al forzar mi voz y aunque como bien, he estado perdiendo mucho peso, así que dígame que tengo.

El doctor dejó de lado su buen humor y tomó con fuerza las manos de Shuichi, quien se puso nervioso por aquel gesto.

- Shuichi, tienes cáncer a la garganta.

No iba a pretender ser tan poco humano como para no llorar. Las lágrimas salieron solas y no pudo hacer nada por detenerlas, solo atinó a bajar la mirada mientras sus lágrimas mojaban las manos del joven doctor, quien apretó aún más fuerte las blancas manos que sostenía.

- No te rindas, no está perdido. Tu cáncer no está muy avanzado, podemos hacer mucho todavía.

- Perderé el habla ¿verdad? –dijo pausadamente entre sollozos.

- Lamentablemente lo perderás, pero podemos hacer algo por eliminar el cáncer, podemos operarte…

- Mi voz se estropeará si me operan la garganta.

- Esa es la mejor opción, de lo contrario el tumor podría ramificarse y pasar a otras partes del cuerpo, eso sucederá si no te operas y la enfermedad avanza. Hazme caso…

Shuichi se deshizo del agarre y se levantó de la mesa.

- Debo irme –dijo cortantemente. Se puso de pie.

- Espera, te llevaré a casa…

- No es necesario, quiero caminar…

- Shuichi…

Estaba a punto de irse, cuando volteó hacia el doctor y lo miró firmemente.

- ¿Moriré?

Atsushi sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

- Si te operamos a tiempo, habrá esperanza…

Intentó sonreír, pero no funcionó. Solo salió de la cafetería y corrió lo más lejos que pudo. Estaba bañado en lágrimas, no sabía qué hacer, le dolía la cabeza, le dolía la garganta y sentía que su mundo se venía abajo. Sus sueños, su vida, todo…estaba desapareciendo poco a poco. Mientras corría por la pista, sintió un brusco jalón, cayendo por la vereda. No había caído en cuenta de que había podido morir atropellado. No se esforzó por ver lo que había pasado, solo se quedó allí, arrodillado, sin importarle nada más. Sintió una mano colarse por su mejilla. Estaba cálida. Aquella cálida mano secaba sus lágrimas como mucha bondad y solo podía aferrarse a aquel toque como si fuera su única esperanza.

Sabía quién era el dueño de esa mano.

- ¿Por qué estás llorando?

Eiri levantó el rostro del menor, viéndolo demacrado y fuera de sí.

- Shuichi…

Sus manos tuvieron el atrevimiento de rodear la espalda del escritor, quien se sorprendió por aquel extraño gesto. Shuichi acostó su cabeza en el pecho del rubio, quien tomó aquella debilidad como una oportunidad. Sintió extraño a Shuichi y a él mismo también. Aunque había prometido alejarse de él, su amor por Shuichi volvía a unirlo a él.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó cortante, como de costumbre.

- Tengo miedo…solo no me dejes, por favor. No me dejes…

Eiri entendía menos, pero esto no hizo que lo soltara.

- ¿Pasa algo malo? Te han lastimado ¿verdad? Shuichi…

Volvió a mirarlo y se dio cuenta de que el pelirrosa se había quedado dormido. Sonrió. Lo cargó delicadamente y se lo llevó de allí, muy ajeno a pensar que los días de Shuichi podrían estar contados.

_**Continuará!**_

_**Notas: Si, esta vez me desaparecí por muchos meses, me disculpo. Ahora si vengo a arrasar con mis historias, ruego me disculpen y me tengan paciencia. Muchas gracias a todos por leer mis fanfics.**_

_**Se me cuidan y el día lunes actualizo nuevamente este fanfic.**_

_**Namida No Megami**_


	5. ¡No me lo quites!

**Ante todo aclaro...Ni Gravitation ni la canción "Utopia" me pertenecen. Los derechos son en un 100 % de Maki Murakami y de Within Temptation respectivamente. La trama del fanfic si es de mi completa posesión e imaginación.  
**

**The Reason is you**

**Capítulo 5: ¡No me lo quites!**

Eiri's POV:

Lo vi tan frágil aquella noche que llegué tener el insulso pensamiento de que todo era parte de una loca fantasía mía. Reposé su delgado cuerpo encima de la cama sedosa que años antes compartíamos hasta el cansancio o hasta donde la salida del sol nos lo permitía. Le quité los zapatos, desabotoné un poco su camisa y lo cubrí hasta la cintura. Hice uso de mi pañuelo para limpiar los rastros de lágrimas que estropeaban su perfecto perfil. Me senté a sus pies y no hice más que pensar. "¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?" me preguntaba. Primero lo veo altivo, prepotente e irrespetuoso conmigo y luego lo encuentro hecho un mar de lágrimas, débil, pidiendo ayuda. Pasé una mano por su mejilla helada. Ver aquel semblante trágico alejaba de mí la tranquilidad. Nunca pensé que algún día…alguien pudiera provocar en mí tales sensaciones que no son otra cosa que amor. Amaba a Shuichi y le amo ahora, aunque ya no sea el mismo. Presumo que lo amé desde que nuestros ojos se cruzaron aquel día en el parque y me siento tan patético por reconocer esto. Me paré de ahí, dejando aquellas caricias para después. Salí de la habitación, avergonzado de mis propios pensamientos.

Shuichi's POV:

Desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza ¿habría tomado? No, no lo recordaba. Miré a mi alrededor, de algo conocía esas paredes, ese televisor, ese escritorio…la cama en la que me encontraba acostado. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. Estaba seguro que me encontraba acostado en la cama de Eiri. Me puse de pie de inmediato y me coloqué los zapatos. Inmediatamente después sentí un ligero mareo. Por mi mente pasaron varias imágenes, mi encuentro con Eiri en aquel parque cerca del hospital, mi cita con el sensei… ¡Claro! Ya lo recordé. Sonreí. Por poco olvido que puedo perder la voz en cualquier momento.

- Que risa para más macabra.

Levantó la vista y se encontró con un par de hermosos ojos dorados. No respondió y solo se limitó a arreglarse la camisa que llevaba puesta. Se levantó en silencio y cruzó la puerta, llegando hacia la sala.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó el escritor.

- ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

- No has respondido a mi pregunta…

- No es asunto tuyo, solo quiero saber cómo llegué a tu casa.

El rubio se sentó en el sofá y encendió un cigarrillo. Shuichi no volteó a mirarlo. Se sentía avergonzado, y lo peor es que no recordaba que había pasado entre él y Eiri para que su destino final del día fuera la cama del escritor. Eiri contempló su espalda y creyó adivinar lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza del pelirrosa. No pudo evitar que una bien disimulada sonrisa saliera de sus labios. Después de darle una última probada a su cigarrillo, se dispuso a hablar.

- No hiciste más que dormir. Lucías muy afligido.

- ¿Solo dormí? –respondió Shuichi casi al instante.

- No hicimos nada, si eso es lo que te preocupa. No acostumbro aprovecharme de los débiles. Pensé que me conocías.

- Yo no soy débil y de ti puedo esperarme cualquier cosa.

Shuichi estaba listo para salir de esa casa cuando la voz de Eiri volvió a detenerlo.

- ¿Piensas salir hacia tu departamento a estas horas de la noche?

Shuichi volteó a mirarlo de una manera escalofriante.

- No pienso quedarme un segundo más en esta casa del infierno.

Eiri volvió a sonreír, esta vez con más notoriedad.

- Ya veo, entonces me tienes miedo y por eso te vas.

- ¿Qué diablos insinúas?

- Pues…si no me amas como dices, no creo que tengas problemas en quedarte. Ningún tipo de sentimiento renacerá en ti por mí.

Shuichi soltó una carcajada.

- Hay algo muy profundo que siento por ti…y se llama odio. No puedo dormir bajo el mismo techo de una persona a la que detesto con toda el alma.

Ese fue un golpe bajo para el mayor.

No había manera de retenerlo o de seducirlo, mas la sola idea de perderlo se le hacía insoportable. Pero, por más cerca que estuviese a él, sentía que su cuerpo no le respondía, nuevamente su orgullo querían detenerlo a hacer lo que realmente tenía ganas de hacer. Lo miró con seriedad, pero no dio ni un solo paso hacia el cantante.

- ¿Por qué llorabas?

Shuichi fue sorprendido por tal pregunta.

- ¿Llorar? ¿Yo?

- Después de irte acompañado con ese doctor, regresaste al parque llorando.

- No recuerdo haber estado llorando –dijo en seco.

- Llorabas –recalcó.

- Si lloraba o no, ese no es tu asunto. Y si tienes tiempo para recoger a la gente por la calle, te aconsejo que no hagas el ridículo, Eiri.

Un ligero tic atacó el ojo derecho del escritor, quien se sintió enormemente ofendido por tal comentario. Llevado por la molestia, se acercó al pelirrosa, quien permanecía serio e inmóvil. Podía ver la furia resaltando los ojos del mayor y eso le divertía, le divertía hacer que Eiri perdiera el control sobre sus actos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Vas a golpearme? Atrévete por desgracia tuya.

El rubio lo acorraló golpeando la pared tras el cantante, sobresaltándolo un poco. Que hermosa era la mirada que el escritor le obsequiaba.

- Solo quise ser amable contigo.

- Ah, no me digas que ahora quieres hacer el bien para expiar tus culpas con el pobre niño que arruinaste hace un año.

- No trato de expiar nada, solo te ayudé y ya.

Shuichi bajó la mirada.

- Pues para la próxima, sólo déjame ahí. Da lo mismo si me pasa algo o no, no es problema tuyo.

- ¿Por qué eres tan necio, mocoso? ¡¿Qué acaso no entiendes lo que digo?

Shuichi enfureció al percatarse de que Eiri no lo iba a dejar salir de la casa, mas esto no impidió que el escritor siguiera en la misma posición. No importaba cuanto hubiese cambiado el cantante, Shuichi siempre perdería en cuestión de fuerza contra él.

- Llorabas y seguro era por culpa de ese hombre.

- Déjame salir o llegaré tarde a casa.

- Te llevaré en mi auto.

- No es necesario, tomaré un taxi saliendo de aquí.

No lo detuvo. No porque no tuviera ganas de retenerlo, si no porque sus argumentos se habían terminado. Se sentó en el sofá y dio un prolongado suspiro que cargaba toda la frustración que llevaba dentro. Se levantó de inmediato y tomó el teléfono, marcando rápidamente el número celular de su cuñado. Tenía que averiguar a toda costa lo que estaba pasando con Shuichi.

Entró con mucho sigilo a su departamento, cuidando de no despertar a sus amigos que, con seguridad, ya estarían descansando. Llegó a la sala y ocupó el sofá, dejando descansar su cuerpo en él. ¿Cómo es que se había descontrolado de esa manera? ¿Sería cierto lo que escuchó de los propios labios del escritor? ¿Habría realmente llorado en su regazo o era solo una invención de la perversa mente de aquel rubio? Tantos problemas colándose en su cabeza de repente eran estresantes. Trabajo, compromisos, Eiri, más Eiri y ahora…el tema de su enfermedad. Comenzaron a atacarlo una centena de escalofríos nuevamente y optó por abrazarse a sí mismo. Estaba solo en todo aquello, no podía contar ni con su familia ni con sus amigos, no era su costumbre ser una molestia para los demás, ya bastante tenían con la presión de sus vidas. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan solo y vacío, ni siquiera cuando salió de la vida de Eiri definitivamente. El vivir, sabiendo que tarde o temprano su voz no se escucharía más o que, en el peor de los casos, pudiese morir, era una idea insoportable para él, sería inhumano si no sintiera dolor, miedo y desolación. Se sentía abandonado…Unas pequeñas y traviesas lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas y rápidamente las limpió. ¿Por qué ahora? –se preguntaba mentalmente- Ahora, cuando más tenía las ganas de vivir, de mejorar, de valorarse a sí mismo, Dios quería arruinarlo todo. No era justo. Quería tirar todo a su alrededor, mandar al infierno todo y reclamarle a Dios por qué razón le había tocado tal castigo ¿Qué castigo debía recibir un inocente? ¿Estaba siendo castigado por haberse dejado engañar? ¿Por haber sido un niño inocente? ¿Qué maldito pecado estaba pagando?

- ¿Shuichi?

Subió la mirada con incomodidad. Bendecía que las luces estuvieran apagadas. Al menos algo podía agradecerle a Dios.

- No enciendas la luz –le dijo él.

- ¿Qué sucede, amigo? ¿Estás bien? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

- No pasa nada, amigo, solo me encuentro cansado. –respondió Shuichi.

Hiro se sentó a su costado y se quedó en silencio unos minutos, hasta que sintió la cabeza del pelirrosa apoyarse en su hombro. Sonrió un poco, con dulzura, mas la melancolía estaba detrás de su sonrisa. Estaba preocupado por Shuichi, pero no se animaba a preguntar por qué razón su mejor amigo lucía tan acongojado. Quizás no podía verlo por la oscuridad de la habitación, pero podía sentir el dolor de Shuichi como si fuera el suyo, siempre había sido así y esta no era la excepción. Sintió como Shuichi se aferró más a su calor y un ligero sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas. No se dio cuenta de esto, solo comenzó a sentir algo de calor. Nunca antes había tenido a Shuichi así de cerca y parecía gracioso comenzar a reaccionar así ante aquel pequeño, que siempre había sido como su hermano. Se pasó la mano derecha por la frente…estaba sudando. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Shuichi sintió un poco la incomodidad de Hiro y deshizo el momento.

- Lo siento, debí incomodarte porque estabas durmiendo…-mencionó Shuichi.

- S-Si, si, eso debe ser –rió nervioso.- Pero, Shuichi, pareces triste, ¿de veras estás bien?

Shuichi se levantó bruscamente del sofá, sobresaltando un poco al pelirrojo.

- Todo bien, solo me siento cansado, ya te dije. Me iré a dormir. Buenas noches –terminó de decir de manera cortante.

A pesar de que no quería dejarlo ir, Hiro se vi obligado a guardar silencio y a correr directamente hacia el baño. Se miró en el espejo, totalmente estupefacto, todo su rostro lucía acalorado y no pudo pasar desapercibido el color rojo que adornaban sus mejillas. Se asustó de sí mismo y se lavó muchas veces la cara, con vergüenza. ¿Sonrojado por sentir a Shuichi cerca? ¿En qué estaba pensando?

- Debo llamar a Ayaka…Si, mejor la llamo, creo que la extraño. –corrió hacia su habitación de manera presurosa.

Mientras tanto, Shuichi se daba miles de vueltas en la cama. ¿Cómo poder dormir con tantos problemas en la cabeza? No quería volver a caer, pero Eiri lo incitaba, no quería dejar de cantar, pero igualmente perdería la voz en alguna parte del camino de su juventud. No se había cambiado la pijama, así que solo salió de ahí directamente hacia la calle, sin importarle nada más, solo quiso olvidarse de todo. Eran las 12 en punto, la hora punta que indicaba el cambio de día. Su celular comenzó a sonar, mas no le dio ni la más mínima importancia. Bastaron unos cuantos minutos para llegar al parque que tan bien él conocía. Se sentó en una banca cualquiera y miró hacia el cielo, como esperando a que ocurriera un milagro.

Y no supo reconocer si lo que vino a continuación era un milagro o una maldición. Caía lluvia…primero a cántaras, luego en grandes cantidades. Shuichi amaba la lluvia, pero sabía que ahora estar bajo ella, empeoraría su enfermedad. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, pareció no importarle. Se puso de pie y dejó que la lluvia lo bañara por completo. Perdería el sueño más preciado que había cuidado cuando niño. Tomó aire y una hermosa melodía salió de su garganta…

_I'm dreaming in colors_

_Of getting the chance_

_Of dreaming of trying_

_The perfect romance_

_The search of the door,_

_To open your mind_

_In search of the cure of mankind_

_Help us were drowning_

_So close up inside…_

Escuchó una hermosa melodía mezclada con la lluvia que caía furiosamente por el parque, se preguntó quién 'demonios' se pondría a cantar en medio de la lluvia sin contar con que al día siguiente podría amanecer muerto de una neumonía. Caminó hasta adentrarse un poco más en el parque y su duda no demoró mucho en ser disipada. Su respuesta tenía un cuerpo esbelto, delgado, perfecto –según su vista-, ojos violetas, pelirrosa y una triste sonrisa adornando su rostro. Lo observó fijamente desde lejos, él estaba cantando y moviéndose libremente por el espacio, no era como si estuviera dando un concierto…tenía el presentimiento de que Shuichi parecía querer consolarse a sí mismo.

_Why does it rain, rain, rain down on utopia?_

_Why does it have to kill the idea of who we are?_

_Why does it rain, rain, rain down on utopia?_

_How will the lights die down, telling us who we are?_

De repente vio cómo se detuvo, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo de rodillas al suelo, tosiendo fuertemente. En seguida fue hacia él e intentó auxiliarlo, pero este lo rechazó, empujándolo bruscamente. Le protegió de la lluvia con su paraguas y cubrió a Shuichi con su chaqueta aunque este se esforzara, por todos los medios, empujando y golpeándolo. Lo ayudó a levantarse y se lo llevó de ahí a la fuerza, directamente hacia el hospital más cercano. Shuichi se dejó guiar a última instancia, se encontraba demasiado débil como para ejercer algún movimiento en contra de su ex pareja. Entraron al hospital por la puerta de emergencia y Eiri pudo notar como la mano de Shuichi cubría fielmente su boca. Grande fue su espanto cuando notó un pequeño hilo de sangre bajando por la barbilla del menor.

- ¡Shuichi! –escuchó a alguien gritar delante de él.

Era el doctor, el "sujeto" amigo de Shuichi.

- S-Sensei…-dijo apenas.

- ¿Cómo demonios te expones de esa manera a la lluvia, mocoso inconsciente? –preguntó alterado, para después gritar por una camilla.

Eiri quedó sorprendido al ver que Shuichi no decía ni una sola palabra. Eso alimentaba mucho más su curiosidad. En el justo momento en el que el doctor iba a llevarse a Shuichi, el escritor lo detuvo. Este lo miró con enojo y lo enfrentó directamente.

- ¿Cómo pudiste exponerlo a la lluvia?

- ¿Disculpa? –preguntó incómodo por el tono de voz del doctor.

- Su salud no es de las mejores y aún si te atreves a exponerlo de esa manera. Deja en paz a Shuichi o te las verás conmigo.

- No sé de qué rayos estás hablando. ¿Qué es lo que tiene Shuichi?

- B-Basta, solo llévame, sensei…-dijo Shuichi a duras penas, sosteniendo la mano del doctor.

Aún molesto, el mayor volteó y se llevó a Shuichi hacia una de las habitaciones de emergencia, dejando a Eiri de pie en el mismo lugar. Este no se quedó quieto en lo absoluto, no después de haber recordado las palabras que escuchó de la boca de su cuñado. "Shuichi-san está llevando una pesada carga que quizás no podamos entender. No sé de qué se trata, pero sé que está sufriendo." Avanzó rápidamente hacia la habitación y encontró a Shuichi secándose la humedad mientras ese doctor lo ayudaba a ponerse la bata.

Celos. Celos. Muchos celos encolerizándolo.

Shuichi se recostó en la cama y aquel doctor comenzó a analizarlo con un estetoscopio*, comenzó a molestarle que el bendito aparato tocara su pecho, su espalda. Luego vio como aquel hombre colocaba una paleta en la boca de Shuichi, haciendo que este último la abriera. No le gustaba ver a otro hombre tocando a quien aún, egoístamente, consideraba suyo. Entró sin previo aviso, solo para ver, como Shuichi cerraba tranquilamente los ojos. El doctor se puso de pie y le pidió a Eiri, gestualmente, que lo siguiera. Después de mirar una última vez al menor, siguió al médico hacia su consultorio.

- ¿Qué hacías con Shuichi? –preguntó directamente el doctor.

- Eso no te importa.

- Sí que me importa. Shuichi es mi…-pausó- amigo.

- ¿Qué hay de malo en que se expusiera a la lluvia? No es que vaya a morir.

- No seas insensible –le regañó.- Si se exponía más tiempo a la lluvia, habría sido el final.

- ¿Final de qué?

El doctor guardó silencio.

- Cuando llegamos, sangraba por la boca ¡Dime qué rayos está pasando!

- Baja la voz que estamos en un hospital. Shuichi solo es propenso a pescar pulmonías o neumonías, es porque está bajo de defensas, nada más. Es hereditario, no espero que lo entiendas. Por llevar una vida desordenada le ocurrió esto, de lo contrario, ese problema sería más manejable. Pero no es nada grave.

- Estaba sangrando… ¿y me dices que no es grave?

- Tómalo como prefieras, pero eso sí voy a exigirte…Deja en paz a Shuichi, él ya no te necesita, así que deja de mortificar su vida, que ya bastante daño le has hecho, ¿no lo crees?

Eiri guardó silencio a su comentario.

- Se quedará aquí hasta mañana, llamaré a uno de sus amigos para que vengan por él y traigan un cambio de ropa. Ya te puedes ir. –dijo, alejándose lentamente de él.

Caminó involuntariamente hacia la habitación que ocupaba Shuichi y lo vio igual que cuando lo dejó, dormido, aunque no del todo tranquilo. Se sentó en la banca junto a su cama, tomó su helada mano entre las suyas y notó como este comenzó a despertar. Lo soltó y se hizo para atrás, sin moverse de su sitio. Shuichi no se atrevió a mirarlo, solo hizo su cuerpo hacia el lado contrario del escritor, impidiéndole a este que pudiera apreciar su rostro. Eiri no emitió queja alguna.

- Vete, quiero descansar –dijo Shuichi.

- Dime ¿te pusiste a cantar en la lluvia debido a mí? ¿Es mi culpa?

- No te des crédito, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. Tengo muchos problemas en la cabeza como para exponer mi vida a causa tuya. No seas ridículo.

- ¿Estás enfermo, Shuichi?

- Solo vete…-dijo con voz ronca.

- Tu voz…suena diferente –dijo confundido.- Sabía que no tenías tanto talento –se burló.

Shuichi se volvió a él, molesto, asustándolo.

- ¡Mi voz es lo más valioso que tengo! ¡No la perderé por culpa de un insecto como tú! ¿Me oyes? ¡Nunca te entregaré eso!

Eiri parecía aún más confundido.

- ¿De qué hablas? No te entiendo.

- Todo lo que tenía te lo di, mi corazón el cual rompiste, mi inocencia, la cual te llevaste, mi decencia, la cual estropeaste, mi bondad, la cual deshiciste, mi amor, el cual destruiste… ¡Pero nunca…! ¡Nunca te entregaré mi sueño! ¡Mi voz es lo único que me queda! ¡Eso nunca te lo daré! _Tampoco mi salud_…-Pensó.

- S-Shuichi…

Sintió como los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a acelerarse. La tos volvió a él, haciéndolo gemir de dolor. Eiri se levantó y llamó presuroso al doctor Atsushi, quien en seguida llegó a la habitación en conjunto con dos enfermeras. Shuichi cayó rendido a la cama mientras sentía que se atoraba. Inmediatamente el doctor insertó en su boca un tubo de succión*. Eiri miraba horrorizado la escena. Sintió como si su corazón dejara de latir por un instante. Quiso entrar, pero una de las enfermeras se lo impidió, solo pudo ver de lejos como la condición de Shuichi se estabilizaba y todo el desastre terminaba. Dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero no pudo evitar escuchar unas últimas palabras del pelirrosa.

"Doctor…sálveme. ¡No quiero que me quite lo último que me queda! No quiero perderlo… ¡No lo permita, doctor!"

Volteó a ver la escena, solo para sufrir una decepción más, apreciando triste como las manos de aquel cantante se aferraban suplicantes al brazo del doctor, quien, con amor, lo miraba.

Y no pudo evitar sentir…como su corazón sufría una grieta.

**Continuará!**

**He vuelto, gracias por la espera n_n Esta vez traigo una o dos notas sobre medicina. No sé mucho del tema, pero estoy leyendo sobre esta enfermedad, si tienen algo que agregar para ayudarme, se los agradecería mucho.**

***Estetoscopio: Es un utensilio médico utilizado para distintas funciones. Una de ellas es escuchar los sonidos interiores del cuerpo (latidos, sibilancias, etc.)**

***Tubo de succión: Es un conducto delgado que se inserta en la boca hasta la garganta para liberar al paciente del alimento u cosa que provoca que se atore o ahogue.**

**Gracias por su apoyo. Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**


End file.
